moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Harbinger
Wings of Coronia |role = Bombardment |useguns = 2x particle collider cannons * 2x 200mm cannons in The Great Beyond |hp = 2000 * 10000 in The Great Beyond |armortype = Medium Aircraft |speed = 20 (jet) * 19 (jet) in The Great Beyond |sight = 6 in The Great Beyond |tier = 3 |cost = $3000 |recharge = 9:00 |deployed = Harbinger Tower * Harbinger Strike in The Great Beyond |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) |range = 12, minimum 8, radius 2.2 |ability = Attacks targets in a radius of 18 five times in each run * Lasts for 8 (12 in The Great Beyond) runs |notes = * Unaffected by Blasticade and firepower buffs/debuffs * Detonates a particle collider cannon shot at where the Harbinger crashes when shot down |artist = Mevitar |epic = 1 }} The Harbinger is a massive, heavily armed and armored gunship employed by Wings of Coronia as their epic unit. Unlike the other epic units, however, the Harbinger is uncontrollable and is instead summoned to bombard the battlefield by a support power available via the Harbinger Tower. Official description The Harbinger's legend began during the days when it was just a project in the research facilities of Kanegawa Industries. Before the Chinese attacked, research on particle collision-based weaponry was well underway and the weapon itself was supposed to give the Pacific Front the ultimate advantage over their enemies and perhaps even the ace up their sleeve during the Allied leadership negotiations. After most KI facilities fell into Chinese hands so did the project and laboratories where the tech was being developed. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, the weapon wasn't finished by the Chinese either and the project remained frozen for a long time. Many years later, the legend was turned into reality. The Harbinger now acts as Coronia's most powerful flying fortress, using its powerful particle colliders to level enemy bases with ease and eliminate enemy units of any type, be it on the ground, water or in the sky. The Harbinger can be summoned onto the battlefield to bombard an area through a support power after its tower has been built.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Harbinger is the Wings of Coronia's trump card and the pinnacle of their aerial supremacy doctrine. This heavily armored gunship, upon request of a Coronian commander, will swoop in from off the map and proceed to bombard the designated area with its particle colliders which are capable of dealing heavy damage to any target within its range. It will do so for several runs before its ammunition is exhausted or if it is shot down during the attack run. The particle colliders mounted on this enormous aircraft are effective against all targets except aircraft, but it is preferably best used against large concentrations of hostile infantry and vehicles, since the projectiles fired from the aircraft deal immense splash damage over a respectable area. They are also heavily armored units, with their protection levels being on par with the Soviets' iconic Kirov Airship. Harbingers are not without their drawbacks. To start, the gunship cannot be directly commanded by the Coronian commander that summoned it into the battlefield, so it will follow a preset flight path and automatically choose its targets. While they can withstand enormous amounts of anti-aircraft fire, they can and will be shot down if focused with heavy anti-air weaponry. Though their particle colliders are effective against infantry and vehicles, they are only adequately effective against heavily-armored buildings so they should not be entirely relied upon for base destruction purposes. Harbingers can cause unwanted friendly fire too, as they will fire upon any target that are within its range. Last but not least, they come with an enormous price tag for deployment, at $3000 for one sortie - not to mention enemy commanders/generals/proselytes can anticipate and prepare for its arrival, as there is a timer that warns of its impending debut into the battlefield. AI behavior The AI will use Harbinger similar to how they use superweapons, so they target any of the following, assuming they are not cloaked: * Construction Yards * Power providers (not on Hard difficulty), * War Factories * Tier 3 technology providers (e.g. Epsilon Pandora Hub) If all these does not exist, it'll target base defenses, then finally units. Appearances Origins * In The Great Beyond, some time after defeating the Epsilon air armada, the player will be able to call in the Harbinger Strike as a support power which costs nothing and can only be used once. When Harbinger Strike is activated, six Harbinger prototypes bearing the Allied unit color scheme armed with conventional cannons instead of particle collider cannons (which uses the Grand Cannon's effects, are more effective against infantry and structures,The warhead (named HarbingerOldWH in the game files) has the following multipliers: 110% vs. Light; 105% vs. Medium/Harvester; 100% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Drone; 80% vs. Plate and (Big) Light Structure; 60% vs. Heavy and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure; 50% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure and lasts for 12 runs instead of 8) and has higher hit points (10000 instead of 2000) but are slightly slower (19 instead of 20) than the Foehn Harbinger appear to attack six predetermined Epsilon positions. Trivia * The Harbinger is obviously based on the Red Alert 3: Uprising unit of the same name, though the idea of an uncontrollable gunship summoned through a support power is closer to the Spectre gunship from Generals Zero Hour. * Unlike any other support powers, the Harbinger has a countdown warning like that of the superweapons. Its entry into the battlefield is also announced globally to all other players. See also * M.A.D.M.A.N. – the Haihead counterpart * Boidmachine – the Last Bastion counterpart External links * An official video demonstrating Harbingers in action (after Megalodons). Notes References zh:先锋炮艇机 Category:Aircraft Category:Epic Unit Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Wings of Coronia Category:Support Powers Category:Jets